Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' The Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe is the fictional world and storyline created by Ryan Bowman and Scott Pincus that encompasses Bread's Crumbs and its various spin-offs and sequels. The spin-offs, also called "interquels", expand the universe more, with many of them tying in with the main story by the installments in the next phase of the series. The series is known for its ensemble casts, assembling many of Scott's actors and bringing them together. It originally aired from June 2014 to August 2017, and was revived in September 2019. The first film was followed by three interquels -'' The Biggest Fish of Them All, ''Alias Odium, and Tea-Eee, which were released in 2014. The second phase of the series began with Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo in June 2015. In August, it was followed by two spin-offs; Jumpa X and The Conundrum Dimension, as well as Hit the Crib and Omega, which were released in March and April 2016. The third installment, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, commenced phase three upon its release in June 2016. Though it was set to be the series finale, a fourth film was made a large possibility in December 2016 and confirmed in February 2017. A final interquel, The Two Man Trio, was released in May. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption was released in August 2017. A spin-off focusing on Kaine West was released in September 2019. A final installment, Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future, will conclude the series in July 2020. Creation and Development Bread's Crumbs was conceived in June 2014 by Ryan Bowman, who planned to make a fun short film with other members of the LS100 crew in-between their final exams. Ryan wrote the script immediately after finishing one of his finals, and it was shot over the span of two days. Scott filmed and edited the short, and released it on June 19. A month later, on July 17, Scott announced that a sequel was in the works. Initially, he and Ryan were set to co-direct the film, though Ryan raised the possibility of Scott directing it altogether due to the project being larger and more complex than the first film. In August, Scott created two spin-offs, or "interquels", titled The Biggest Fish of Them All and Alias Odium. They served to build on the series' expanding universe. A third interquel, Tea-Eee, was released in October. Section Under Construction Films Bread's Crumbs (2014) Bread's Crumbs is the series' first main film, and its first chronological installment. It was released on June 19, 2014. Bread Nelson, a conniving "businessman", seeks to claim The Crumbs - an ancient artifact that houses tremendous power. As he attempts to steal the relic, he's faced with The Clan, a team of treasure hunters devoted to protecting such artifacts. Nelson fights Captain Jumpa and his team, which includes John Bacchus, Glen Tennis, Vin Diesel, Flynt Coal, Colonel Crunch and Corporal Crunch. Despite beating most of them, Nelson is ultimately incapacitated, as the relic weakened everyone - including himself. The Biggest Fish of Them All (2014) The Biggest Fish of Them All is the first Bread's Crumbs interquel, and the series' second chronological installment. It was released on August 15, 2014. Two months after Nelson's attack on The Clan, Bacchus vacations with his best friend, Sandy Sandler. As Sandy starts his day, Bacchus grows an eye on his cheek, which he believes was due to The Crumbs. As the two hang out, Sandy experiences a panic attack, running off while exclaiming "Portugal" numerous times. Bacchus follows Sandy, who has a premonition that they're going to face a Nazi. Shortly after, a mysterious Nazi approaches them, fighting Bacchus before abducting Sandy. Bacchus runs off and confronts the Nazi, who works for Bread Nelson and demands Bacchus's "new eye", likely due to its connection to The Crumbs. Bacchus tricks the Nazi, fighting him and saving Sandy, although the Nazi escapes. Alias Odium (2014) Alias Odium is the second Bread's Crumbs interquel, and the series' third chronological installment. It was released on August 30, 2014. The film follows bounty hunter Justin Bartisto as he infiltrates the outskirts of a base supposedly affiliated with Bread Nelson. Bartisto sneaks up on the base, speaking to the cameraman much of the time. Eventually, Bartisto completes his reconnaissance and runs off, remarking "dude, it's cool". Due to its poor connection with the other films in the series, Alias Odium is often regarded as the series' "forgotten" interquel. Though it remains canon, it doesn't affect the rest of the series' story or characters. Tea-Eee (2014) Tea-Eee is the third Bread's Crumbs interquel, and the series' fourth chronological installment. It was released on October 3, 2014. The film follows Captain Jumpa and Colonel Crunch, who confront a deranged figure with long hair. A series of skirmishes break out with the anonymous figure, who runs down the street. Jumpa and Crunch pursue the figure to a cul-de-sac, where Crunch blows its "hair" off with a leafblower. The civilian, later revealed as Dennis Palmer, was infected by the hair-like mass - an alien known as Tea-Eee. Crunch and Jumpa pursue Tea-Eee as it scurries up the street. As Tea-Eee attacks them, Palmer comes over and steps on it, seemingly killing it. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo (2015) Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo is the series' second main film, and its fifth chronological installment. It was released on June 8, 2015. Set a year after the events of Bread's Crumbs, Glen Tennis discovers that the artifact they protected in the first film was a fake. He reassembles The Clan while their leader, Captain Jumpa, has disappeared. As the team plans to find the real Crumbs, the brutal Biscuit Savage - a member of the U.B.N.V.A. - teams with Nazi Mitch to take the relic. Savage fights The Clan and kills Glen, leaving John Bacchus to take command. As the team searches for The Crumbs, Jumpa has a vision of a horrible future where The Clan is divided against itself. After Flynt finds The Crumbs, Mitch steals it and tries keeping it from Savage. However, Savage takes the artifact, and fights The Clan on his own. After a lengthy fight, Savage consumes the relic - but it's revealed to be another fake one, and he explodes. Realizing the true artifact is still out there, Bacchus sets off to find it on his own, moments before Jumpa returns to The Clan. Jumpa X (2015) Jumpa X is the first Bread's Crumbs 2 interquel, and the series' seventh chronological installment. It was released on August 6, 2015. During the second film, Biscuit Savage released Jumpa X, a robotic clone of Captain Jumpa who is sent to the year 2019 with a special mission: to find Dennis Palmer, who is believed to know the whereabouts of Tea-Eee, which is an asset to the U.B.N.V.A. Jumpa sends Vin Diesel and Lord Tyresius to the future to combat the new threat and protect Palmer. A conflict begins, with the trio fighting Jumpa X before he's ultimately incapacitated by Tyresius. As revealed in a mid-credits scene, Jumpa X survives, and the "horrible future" Jumpa envisioned in the second film is still bound to happen. The Conundrum Dimension (2015) The Conundrum Dimension is the second Bread's Crumbs 2 interquel, and the series' eighth chronological installment. It was released on August 20, 2015. Bounty hunter and U.B.N.V.A. member Bjorn Alvarez is dispatched on a mission in Portugal. He carries a portal to the Conundrum Dimension, an alternate realm which Biscuit Savage and the Crunch clones were condemned to. Bjorn faces a conflict with John Bacchus, who seeks to claim the portal and save his friends. A battle breaks out between the two, with Bacchus ultimately convincing Bjorn to side with The Clan and abandon Nazi Mitch, who is full of false promises. While Bjorn agrees to this, he reveals he doesn't know how to open the portal, which bamboozles Bacchus. Hit the Crib (2016) Hit the Crib is the third Bread's Crumbs 2 interquel, and the series' ninth chronological installment. It was released on March 18, 2016. After their failure to stop Jumpa X, Vin and Tyresius travel to Portugal, where they pursue an anonymous civilian who supposedly has information regarding Bacchus. Believing the civilian is malevolent, Vin and Tyresius attack him, but are shot with his electro-gun. Eventually, they confront the civilian and demand to know about Bacchus's whereabouts. The civilian reveals Bacchus has gone mad and left a trail of destruction. He agrees to help them on their journey, and as he's about to reveal his name, Tyresius sneezes. Omega (2016) Omega is the fourth Bread's Crumbs 2 interquel, and the series' sixth chronological installment (as it takes place after Bread's Crumbs 2 and before Jumpa X). It was released on April 23, 2016. A day after Bread's Crumbs 2, Captain Jumpa and Flynt Coal arrive in Placeville in search of John Bacchus. Upon their arrival, they're faced with the J-1000 - the robotic clone of an associate of Jumpa. The J-1000 attacks Jumpa and Flynt, who eventually find Justin Bartisto. Realizing they were fighting a clone of Bartisto, and not Bartisto himself, the trio regroups and continues their fight. A large gunfight breaks out in the neighborhood, with Jumpa, Flynt and Bartisto giving their all to stop the robotic clone. As the J-1000 overwhelms Flynt and Jumpa, Bartisto returns and destroys it with a grenade launcher. After the battle, Jumpa hopes to gain information on Bacchus's whereabouts, with Bartisto recommending that they look to the U.B.N.V.A. for answers. In a post-credits scene, Jumpa X (Ryan Bowman) recovers the remains of the J-1000. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016) Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam is the series' third main film, and the tenth chronological installment. It was released on June 26, 2016. A year after the second film, Captain Jumpa leads The Clan as they raid the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters. A deceptive Russian called Rasputin steals The Crumbs and flees the building, while Jumpa and his allies fight Bjorn Alvarez. After Bjorn sets off an alarm, The Clan retreats, while Flynt Coal finds John Bacchus. Bacchus plans to start a new faction with the intention of claiming The Crumbs' power. As The Clan loses faith in Jumpa, the team falls apart and several members join Bacchus's brotherhood. Bacchus claims a spear that can harness The Crumbs' power. The Clan and Bacchus's brotherhood go after Rasputin to claim The Crumbs, with Jumpa eventually gaining it. During a confrontation in Kerr Park, Flynt takes the artifact and the spear after being possessed by Tea-Eee. He gives it to Rasputin, who uses it to strike a deal with Nazi Mitch. Mitch betrays Rasputin, and after Biscuit Savage and The Clan fight and defeat Bacchus, Mitch ingests The Crumbs' powers and becomes all-powerful. He attacks his adversaries using lightning bolts, but Lord Tyresius turns the tide of the battle, and Mitch is killed. With The Crumbs seemingly gone, Jumpa disbands The Clan, and they go their separate ways. The Two Man Trio (2017) The Two Man Trio is the first and only Bread's Crumbs 3 interquel, and the series' eleventh chronological installment. It was released on May 2, 2017. Nearly a year after Bread's Crumbs 3, Flynt and Vin have formed a new team called Two Man Trio to hunt down U.B.N.V.A. operatives. The two cross paths with Axel Gunner and Kaine West, the military director and head scientist of the U.B.N.V.A., and are captured by them. Meanwhile, John Bacchus remains distraught after the dissolution of The Clan. Sandy Sandler tries motivating Bacchus to reunite the team. Upon learning that Flynt and Vin were captured, Bacchus goes and confronts Gunner and West. He seemingly kills West with Gunner's energy sword, and damages Gunner's armor, rendering him immobile. After freeing Flynt and Vin, Bacchus raises the idea of reuniting The Clan, to which Flynt smiles. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption (2017) Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption is the series' fourth main film, serving as the finale and its twelfth chronological installment. It was released on August 13, 2017. A year after Bread's Crumbs 3, John Bacchus reunites The Clan in a bid to remake The Crumbs, as its powers are fading from existence. They recover an ancient device to hold its power, but learn it's actually a bomb built by The Crumbs' Creator. The Clan faces a new threat in The Paleman, a former ally, and The Creator himself. As the chaos unfolds, Axel Gunner, Banny Passerini, Bjorn Alvarez, Colonel Crunch and Biscuit Savage are all killed. As The Clan mourns their fallen allies, Creator and Paleman attack; Big Beard is killed, and Bacchus goes missing after being knocked unconscious. The Clan splits up to find a new relic to contain The Crumbs' power, and the Forbidden Sword, which can harness the power. Creator fights and kills Sandy, Reginald and Lord Tyresius, but not before Tyresius teleports the sword to Bacchus. Rasputin is killed by Paleman, while Vin is killed by his son Quinn, and Paleman steals the new relic. Flynt and Kick regroup with Bacchus, and after reconciling their differences and fears, they plan a final stand against Creator and Paleman. Flynt and Bacchus fight and destroy Creator using the Forbidden Sword, while Kick reprimands Quinn for his actions. Bacchus fights Paleman on his own, but is mortally wounded. Before Paleman can kill him, Flynt arrives and kills Paleman. Using the last of his strength, Bacchus remakes The Crumbs and dies. Flynt is devastated by recent events, but Kick encourages him to defend The Crumbs and honor The Clan's memory. Kaine West: No Salvation (2019) Kaine West: No Salvation serves as a prequel to the entire series, making it the first chronological installment and the thirteenth film overall. It was released on September 6, 2019. Kaine West is an uncanny scientist who strives to save his girlfriend Christine from the Conundrum Dimension. Kaine is approached by Valery Bartisto, who tries recruiting Kaine into the U.B.N.V.A. - a mysterious organization that envisions a new world order. Kaine joins the alliance after being promised talbornite, a rare mineral that can reach the Conundrum Dimension. Kaine follows the orders of the alliance's leader, Rodney Nelson. He meets Spike, a member of the alliance's military department, and Trevor Zednick, a tech guy. After receiving talbornite for his generator, Kaine tries to save Christine, but Rodney takes the generator and secretly banishes Tremzar, the alliance's supreme protector who was born from The Crumbs. The act is pinned on Kaine, who is hunted by the alliance. Rodney began to fear Tremzar's possible malevolence, and took him out as a result. Kaine unveils Rodney and Valery's scheme to Spike and Trevor, who ally with him. Together, they face Rodney and Valery, with Spike banishing Valery to the dimension while Kaine kills Rodney. In the next week, Bread Nelson assumes command of the crumbling alliance, and Kaine opts to stay with it against Spike's wishes. Eight years later, Kaine awakens at Kosta's Pawn Shop, where he finds that arms dealer Kosta Brando rescued him following The Clan and U.B.N.V.A.'s final battle. Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future (2020) Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future will be the series' fifth and final main installment, serving as a sequel to Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption and the fourteenth installment overall. It will be released in summer 2020. The film will star Austin Brinser, Alex Fanelli, Jake Huber, Alex Lombardo, Scott Pincus, Jordan Winfield, Kevin Kyriakos, Kaile Martinelli, Jack Landolt and many others. Character Appearances See List of Bread's Crumbs film series cast and characters Trivia *''Bread's Crumbs'' is the only LordStarscream100 series where the main films have numbers in their titles. The Jurassic Shark and BIONICLE Universe series also had numbers, but they were stylized with roman numerals. *The majority of the characters who had appeared in the previous nine installments returned in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. ''Unfortunately, issues arose that prevented the envisioned cast from being complete (five characters had to be cut from the film in all). **Colonel Crunch, The Paleman, Justin Bartisto and Mahatma were all set to appear in the film, but did not due to scheduling conflicts with the actors that portrayed them. However, Colonel Crunch and Mahatma are both mentioned. **Corporal Crunch and Sandy Sandler have cameos in the film, but their roles were set to be larger. **Jumpa X was set to return in the film, but did not fit into the scenes that were shot due to time constraints. He was intended to appear during the opening battle in the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters. **J-1000 (the antagonist of ''Omega), as well as Kosta Brando and Paxton (minor characters from Jumpa X) and Dennis Palmer (a main character in Tea-Eee and Jumpa X), were never expected to appear in the film and as such did not. Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:The Biggest Fish of Them All Category:Alias Odium Category:Tea-Eee Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Jumpa X Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Hit the Crib Category:Omega Category:2017 Storyline Category:The Two Man Trio Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:2020 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future